


Twelve Unwrapped Presents

by hoffkk



Series: The 12 Days of Ficmas [12]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Ficmas, Mistletoe, gift wrapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: On the twelfth day of Ficmas, hoffkk gave to me... Twelve Unwrapped Presents, Eleven Months of Waiting, Ten Points to Win It, Nine Paper Flowers, Eight Flames a Burning, Seven Cards a Flipping, Six Charms a Twinkling, Five Christmas Bulbs, Four Dancing Elves, Three Spanish Cookies, Two Silver Bells, and Love Around the Holiday Tree!





	Twelve Unwrapped Presents

Maya crawled through her best friend's window, enjoying the rush of heat that enveloped her.  Sliding it closed, she shrugged out of her green and red plaid coat and threw it on the bed then proceeded to check herself out in the full length mirror on the back of Riley's door.  Realizing she forgot to remove her hat, she quickly tossed it aside and ran her hands through her mop of curls.  Maya wore her usual casual winter look, ankles boots with jeans and a crop sweater.  Part of her was wishing she dressed up a little more, but she quickly shook those thoughts away.  Sure she was meeting Josh here alone... but they were just friends, and she was just helping him wrap Christmas presents.  There was no need to try to impress him.

Making her way down the hall to the main living area, Maya found Josh already busy at the dining table.  There was wrapping paper, tape, and scissors laying in front of him and scattered around the rest of the table were twelve unwrapped presents.  There was nothing particularly fancy about the objects that made up each gift, but Maya new they were picked special for their receiver and given a lot of thought because that's just the kind of guy Josh was.

"Started without me, huh?"  She teased as he looked proudly at the single wrapped gift in front of him.

"Hey,"  Josh replied somewhat startled, and then it suddenly clicked.  "You know I could have let you in the front door."

"So could the key Riley gave me two years ago,"  She admitted as she took a seat next to him.  "but what fun would that have been?"

Josh just shook his head and laughed, then slid the wrapped gift forward so it was out of the way as he told her, "One down, twelve to go."

"I see that.  So, whose gift was so important, you couldn't wait."  Maya wondered aloud as she grabbed the neatly wrapped box and read the tag.  "To Maya?  You got me a gift?"

"Yeah.  It's not a big deal... I saw something when I was at the store, and it made me think of you." He explained then snatched it from her hand as he added, "but you have to wait until Christmas to open it."

"That's fair."  She agreed, then leaned in to touch his arm appreciatively.  "That's also really sweet of you, that you thought of me, I mean... because you definitely didn't have to."

"It was, uh, nothing."  He stuttered, clearly affected by her closeness.  In what way, Maya couldn't be sure.  To be honest, she was a little distracted by the way the blue of his sweater brought out the blue in his eyes, but she managed to stay focused enough on the conversation at hand.

"Of course it was."  She said simply with a small grin playing on her lips.  "Because _you_ are a good guy, Joshua Matthews."

Josh smiled back silently, then watched as Maya leaned in a little bit closer and whispered, "Too bad I'm not a good girl." then, before he could process what was happening, she plucked the gift box right from his hand and darted around to the other side of the table.

"Maya..."  He scolded as he rose to his feet.  "Give it back."

"I wonder what it is?" She said, ignoring his protests as she shook the box next to her ear.

"Maya..." He repeated in warning.

"Maybe it's a bracelet... ooh! Or a snow globe!"  Maya went on cheekily.

"That's it!' Josh tossed out as he ran after her.

However, Maya ran too, so by the time he got to her side of the table, she had made her way to the opposite side where he had started.

"You're gonna have to be quicker than that, boing!" She called out teasingly.

Josh tried and failed to hide a smile as he chased after her again.  They made it two more times around the table before Maya deviated and darted toward the living room.  She started to make a lap around the sofa when Josh decided to change pace himself and circle around in the opposite direction.  Before he knew it, his plan yielded the result he was looking for as Maya crashed into him.  She giggled as Josh wrapped his arms around her to keep them both from falling over then slipped the present from her grip.

"Hey!" Maya yelled, still gripping his arm for balance as she tried to steal it back with the other.

Unfortunately for Maya, Josh was a quite a bite taller and used it to his advantage, lifting the gift box high above her head.  Keeping fierce eye contact with him, she rose to her tiptoes and reached for his hand.  Maya's hand barely reached his wrist, so she decided to jump for it.  Josh jerked his hand in response, knocking it into a ceiling decoration he hadn't realized was there.  Looking upward, he suddenly froze.  Noticing his abrupt change in behavior, Maya stopped mid reach and followed his line of sight directly to the mistletoe hanging above them.  A moment later, they looked at each other uncertainly then awkwardly pulled apart.

"Uh, I..." Josh uttered, feeling completely awkward.

Noticing the pink rushing to his cheeks and the deer in the headlights look on his face, Maya smirked and said, "Relax, boing.  I'm not gonna kiss you... and since I still have another year until college, I know you definitely aren't gonna kiss me.  So, let's just forget this moment ever happened and get wrapping."

She tried to hide her laughter as she walked past him to get to work, but didn't quite succeed.  His reaction was just too funny.  However, Maya's amusement vanished swiftly as Josh's hand wrapped around her wrist and stopped her in her tracks, pulling her slowly back to face him.  It was now Maya's turn to be the deer as she stared at him in surprise.

"What are you--" Maya began but never got to finish.  There wasn't time before Josh urgently pressed his lips against hers. 

She couldn't speak for Josh, but this was definitely the best kiss Maya had ever had.  Okay... it was the _only_ kiss she had ever had, but it didn't matter because Maya knew that no one would ever top it or the way it made her toes curl and heart melt.  She just couldn't believe it.  Her first kiss with Josh was happening, and it was _way_ better than she ever could have imagined.

Pulling apart, Maya took a step back, tucked some hair behind her ear, and crossed her arms over her chest before asking mischievously, "So... what exactly was that?"

"Tradition."  Josh responded simply, trying to act innocent.

"Right." Maya nodded, hiding a smile.  "Tradition."

It was quiet for a moment until Josh spoke up once more and said, "Well, we should probably get back to the gift wrapping before everyone gets home."

"After you."   Maya insisted with a wave of the hand, then followed him back to the dining room and got right to work.

They decided to divide and conquer.  So, while Josh wrapped the family photo collage he made for Topanga, Maya wrapped the comic book he got for Auggie.  The whole time, as they folded and taped and bowed and tagged, Josh's gift for Maya sat off to the side, totally forgotten.  Josh was too focused on his other gifts to worry about it.  And Maya?  Well, as far as Maya was concerned, she had already gotten her Christmas present.

Signed.  Sealed.  Delivered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the last of the series as well as the series itself! It was long but fun ride that many fandoms got to join me on, which made it a really fun experience. Anyway, happy holidays to all of you! And please, in the spirit of the season, leave me a comment. I'm dying to know which story was your fav! #hitmeup :)


End file.
